Not as it seems
by Yumifan
Summary: Okay so I know that fumito is evil and all that I can't help but ship him and saya together, so I decided to write this tell me how you like it. summery: what if saya and fumito had been together and both decided on the experiment, would that change how everything else played out.


**Okay so I know that fumito is evil and all that I can't help but ship him and saya together, so I decided to write this tell me how you like it.**

**SUMMERY: what if saya and fumito had been together and both decided on the experiment, would that change how everything else played out. **

**SIDE NOTE: I OWN NOTHING**

Saya sat in shock at everything the four people whom she thought were her friends were telling her. The block on her memories was slowly breaking and turning into nothing. As she went into a somewhat cationic state the four-member talked amongst themselves.

"geez, she's hapless its almost like she didn't hear a word we said" Nene said huffing with a pout on her face.

Nono nodding agreeing "it's so annoying I want this to be over with already, he promised that if we played along, he would give us what we want but it keeps dragging on and on". All the while saya sat with he faces towards the ground.

Then suddenly a huge crash was heard, a monster emerging from the shed, six legs in total looking like a lion with arms on the head. The twins and Shinichirou running while kanako began to drag saya along. When they almost reached the steps, they stopped as the two other cast members stood in the way of them escaping. Itsuki looked at saya in concern and took a step towards her in concern only to have his view of saya blocked by saya by kanako.

He gave an annoyed sigh "are you alright saya" he spoke gently not reseaving a reply from the girl on the ground. Sighing he turned his gaze back onto the situation at hand.

Yuka looked at the four people unimpressed with what they tried to do. She placed her hand on her hip. she began to speak "what are you guys doing?" fixing her gaze on them "your orders were to report back if there were any changes in the star, so what are you doing?" she continued "we know you've been gathering secretly without checking in so evidently your up to something" she said fixing her gaze on the twins.

The twins tried to play innocent "we didn't do anything" one spoke. "what do you mean?" the other finished.

Sighing yuka continued a little annoyed "don't play innocent card with, we are always under constant surveillance" she pointed. "nu uh, when saya wasn't around we made sure to turn off our camera and gps stuff." Nono said with nene nodding in agreement.

Itsuki looked at them in disbelief "you didn't know there was more than that?" yuka looked at them unimpressed and continued "the exsperiment is still very much actve" as if they were in a business meeting "hurting the star tops the things that we are forbidden to do". This annoyed the twins "your over reacting we didn't do anything that bad to her relax" one said.

"its not like we pulled off her fingernails" nene said with a pout. "or broke any of her bones" nono finished for her sister. "you should blame kanako shes the one who told us two" they said in union.

Gasping kanako spoke in anger "I did nothing but tell them the truth". She said glaring at everyone there. "the cast doesn't need to worry about the truth its not our job" itsuki said with just as much anger.

"I don't care I just want to go home" nene scream in annoyance "we just want this stupid thing to end already" nono added in.

"don't start complaining now you know what you were getting your self into" she said turning to the two girls

Getting annoyed at the delay shinichirou he also yelled "I didn't agree to near death" he screamed in outrage " I wand my damn money, I don't care I just want my damn money and I don't care who gives it to me" he said shouting at yuka.

"what about our deal he said he would take care of our complete record we needed that" nene continud her voice growing in pitch by the second.

Turning to kanako nono continued "you stupid bitch! You said no one would find out" she said glaring at her "you lied to us"

Itsuki sighed "how could you believe her" he said shaking her head "this entire town was made for this project, its impossible to hide anything here" turning back at kanako the twins asked "whats he talking about?"

Smiling kanako said nonshalantly "I honestly didn't care what happened to" she said ignoring there gasps "the boddom line for me was that if we kept this up her memories would never come back" she said in annoyance "every night he rewrites her memories, at this rate this will never end am I wont be able to reveal her to the world"

Shininchirou screamed back "I don't give a damn about the world someone better give me my damn money"

"what the hell!?"the twins screamed in outrage "if he finds out we wont get anything" kanako screamed back just shut up im already out of time with her" she turned her gazed back to the shell shocked girl "just hurry up and remember" she said shaking her. " remember so we can make him pay" she continued desperately "he will I swear it " she screamed desperately. Looking up at her saya whispered "pay?" looking at her confused "yes he will pay I swear"

"oh will I?" a male voice broke her yelling. Calmly waling towards them, the twins and shininchirou looked on in fear and shock while kanako just glared"tell me how I am going to pay" fumito spoke in a calm tone, stopping in front of saya and kanako.


End file.
